The Dog Eat Dog Syndrome
'''"The Dog Eat Dog Syndrome" '''is the fourth episode of Season Two it originally aired on October 10, 1998. It was written by Steve Roberts and directed by Nathan Chew. Synopsis Drekk, an old friend of Frank the Pug, is running loose on Earth. And Frank faces getting boiled alive if he helps Jay and Kay apprehend him. Plot Weasley Summary It was another day on Earth. Two dog catchers were driving their van around the streets, having a good laugh about a joke regarding a talking dog. It was until a real talking dog that they unknowingly held spoke, demanding to be let out. The van halted and the dog catchers fled in terror from what they just witnessed. A certain LTD stops them and two agents, Jay and Kay came out of it and Neuralized them, forgetting they ever saw a talking dog. Opening the back of the van, they found Frank asking what took them so long. Suddenly, the agents handcuffed the alien dog in disguise and take them to their car as he is charged for revealing himself to be an alien to the human citizens eventhough Frank claims they just thought he was a talking dog. One night, an elderly had just closed the diner. Before they could leave, one of them saw a shooting star that was heading towards them in a rapid speed. They escaped but their diner was destroyed by the object shown actually to be an UFO. MIB arrives to handle the UFO but just they were about to torch the evidence, the couple wept, having lost their diner which was their means for support. Kay instead calls for 'Code 2' leading to the agents to put down their flamethrowers and get to work on repairing the diner and upgrading it to a more fancy eatery for the Neuralized couple. Inspecting the UFO, it is classified as a prison transport ship and the one driving is a fugitive. Jay and Kay head to the roof top and found their perp who attacks them by firing flames from the palm of his hands. While taking cover, Kay saw Jay adding a silencer to the Noisy Cricket allowing him to fire his weapon without recoil. With the tide turning to the MIB's favor, the alien escapes on a train with Jay continue pursuit while Kay get the LTD. After an intense chase, the train heads in a tunnel and K arrives with the LTD to save his partner but the perp escapes into the river below the bridge. Returning to HQ, Zed uncovers about the perp. His name is Drekk and is a very notorious criminal who has been reported to escape the maximum security wing he was imprisoned in a week ago. There is one lead about Drekk and that his cellmate is Frank the Pug. Jay and Kay confront Frank about Drekk but Frank refuses to cooperate having been threatened by Drekk once before. To compensate for his help, MIB will offer Frank a new suit which the latter accepts, desiring a XL 2000. Frank heads to a local alien pub where he meets his friend, Weasel who is just wearing his weasel disguise. As Frank removes his disguise, Weasel asks if their card game is on which former tells him it is. Frank mingles with the crowd until Drekk arrives, having come here for him. Drekk and Frank sat and the two discuss about Drekk's escape and he heads to Earth to hide from the authorities. With Frank being there, he has a place to stay to Frank's horror. Then, two aliens approaches the two during their private conversation and detains Drekk. Drekk tries to incinerate them but it didn't work as the aliens are actually Jay and Kay wearing heat resistant suit before the two froze his hands. With the threat over, Frank emerge from hiding to taunt his former cellmate but this turns out to be a bad idea as Drekk vows revenge on Frank when he escapes. Drekk enters his cell on the ship that will take him back to prison. Unbeknownst to the agents escorting him, Drekk took one of their cards allowing him to escape and take over the ship. Elle introduces the latest state of the art suits but Frank wants the XL 2000. Elle states that they are fresh out of those models and until a new shipment arrives, Frank decides to keep his old look. Frank returns to his apartment where he meet up with his friends for the card game. However, the two of them expresses fear about Drekk's return but Frank believes that crisis is over. Hearing a knock, Frank calls for the person to enter, believing to be Weasel. The door explodes and entering the room is Drekk who has just killed Weasel to find Frank's apartment to exact revenge. Frank's friends abandon him leaving Frank at the mercy of the psychotic alien. Before Drekk could kill Frank, the two heard a call from Kay. Frank lies that MIB made him to sell him out, enraging Drekk. Frank tells him to go after them but Drekk has other ideas. Drekk forces Frank to set up a meeting otherwise Frank will be one dead alien. Having been informed by Frank about Drekk's whereabouts, Jay and Kay enters the steel mill to find him but they are ambushed by Drekk. Drekk easily incapacitates them and takes them to a vat of molten metal where Drekk intends to dunk them in. Frank reveals himself leading to the agents to be surprised or unsurprised that he did it. While Frank just mouths off that the agents could handle themselves and that he isn't capable as he's not a Rotweiller. Jay agrees and says that Frank is just a chicken in a dog suit. The mention of a suit and Kay inspiring him to get the XL 2000 causes Frank to turn on Drekk with an icer. But to his dismay, Frank accidentally iced his own tongue. Seeing no threat, Drekk drops the agents into the vat while Frank watches this in sadness. His revenge on the agents done, Drekk grabs Frank and throws him in to join them. All of a sudden, a hand grabs Frank from falling to his doom. It was Kay and Jay follow suit to get the icer from Frank's tongue. Drekk was about to retaliate but Jay was having none of that and defeats him by freezing him. After getting out of the vat, Frank speaks out loud how the two were able to survive. Jay and Kay explains that they had opposable thumbs and heat resistant suits which was just layered over their bodies. The two MIB agents teases Frank to their amusement about an earlier statement Frank made that he was willing to sell Drekk off for free but Frank denies it and wants the XL 2000. Elle introduces Jay and Kay the new and improved Frank. To their confusion, Frank is just the same as before. Frank explains that he has an XL 2000 modeled after his pug disguise. Unlike his original disguise, it has a very comfortable leather and a moon roof for his head. Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes